A la croisée des chemins
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Un évènement dramatique va marquer la vie de Drago et celle de Hermione à jamais. Hermione va quitter Poudlard, Drago va changer de nom. Trouveront-ils un moyen de surmonter cette épreuve ? Dramione


Salut à tous,

Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres d'Une Vie à l'Epreuve pendant les vacances, voici un OS assez long sur le couple Hermione/Drago. C'est mon premier Dramione alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt !

DarkPotter.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que ce jour marquerait la fin de mon adolescence et la début de ma vie d'homme ? Si devenir adulte se fait progressivement chez certains, cela n'est pas mon cas.

Et comment aurais-je pu imaginer que Hermione Granger aurait joué un rôle principal dans ma transformation ? Parfois, je me demande, si j'avais eu le choix, aurais-je préféré ne jamais tomber sur elle cette nuit-là ? Il m'arrive souvent d'y repenser, malgré les six années que se sont écoulées après le drame.

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cette nuit.

Cette horrible nuit.

Le calvaire qu'à dû supporter Hermione.

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux, de laisser un frisson me parcourir et je retourne instantanément à cette nuit d'effroi.

Je me revois, imbécile, immature, arrogant, en train de martyriser un Poufsouffle de première année avec ma bande de Serpentard. Cela semblait la meilleure distraction à cette époque-là. J'étais en quatrième année et aussi désagréable qu'un Malefoy puisse être.

Pour ma défense, je dirais que l'éducation de mon père n'y est pas pour rien. Je me souviens de ce manoir qui aurait dû être ma maison mais qui ressemblait davantage à une prison où mon père prenait plaisir à rabaisser ma mère et à me donner des bons coups de canne dans le ventre lorsqu'il buvait un coup de trop. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer quand j'étais petit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père ne m'aimait pas et pourquoi ma mère ne me défendait pas. Puis, en grandissant, je ne me posais plus de questions. Je me contentais d'écraser tous ceux qui semblaient inférieurs à ma petite personne.

Ces années de maltraitance et de misère affective auraient pu me faire grandir, mais c'est bien cette nuit-là qui a tout bouleversé. Du moins, dans mon existence et dans celle de Hermione.

Je me revois, bombant le torse devant ce petit Poufsouffle qui détalait comme un lapin dans un couloir sombre éclairé par la pleine lune, quatre Serpentard à ses trousses. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais seul dans ce couloir, à l'heure du couvre-feu. Par cette nuit d'été tiède et humide, beaucoup d'élèves se promenaient encore dans le château.

L'envie de rester seul s'était alors ancrée en moi, ce ressenti me poussant à faire marche-arrière et à emprunter un nouveau chemin. Comme souvent, mes pas avaient fini par m'amener à la tour d'astronomie. J'aimais bien me retirer à cet endroit. Le sommet de la tour est ouvert, la vue sur le parc splendide, et les chauves-souris de meilleure compagnie que les humains. Ici, je pouvais être moi-même, même si je ne savais pas exactement ce que cela signifiait.

En montant les premières marches, mon ouïe s'était focalisée sur le bruit que faisaient mes chaussures sur la pierre. J'aimais bien entendre l'écho se propager vers le sommet de la tour. Mais bien vite, d'autres bruits s'étaient mêlés aux miens. A l'époque, je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce que j'entendais. Maintenant je sais. Ce qui m'arrivait aux oreilles était des bruits de lutte étouffés.

Ne comprenant pas que j'entendais, j'avais fait le choix de m'arrêter pour tendre davantage l'oreille. Un bruit sourd avait suivi puis quasiment plus rien. Perplexe mais curieux, je m'étais remis en marche. Si seulement j'avais su, je me serais précipité pour intervenir.

Le garçon était plus grand que moi et plus large, encapuchonné, agile et discret. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu retenir de lui lorsqu'il est passé à côté de moi. Il n'a rien dit. Je n'ai rien dit. Et il a filé sans demander son reste.

Si seulement j'avais su ce que j'allais voir une fois arrivé au sommet de la tour. La première chose qui m'a attiré l'œil a été la pleine lune qui trônait fièrement dans le ciel étoilé. Puis, en avançant un peu, je l'ai enfin aperçue dans un coin, engloutie par la pénombre.

Au fur et à mesure que les détails s'emmagasinaient dans mon esprit, l'horreur de la situation s'installait en moi. Hermione gisait par terre, les bras et les jambes largement écartés sur les côtés, le visage tourné sur le côté, le regard figé par l'effroi, le corps entier secoué par de violents frissons.

C'est en voyant le bout de lingerie blanc autour de sa cheville que j'ai dû admettre la dure réalité. Je ne saurais employer le terme qui qualifie cet acte ignoble. J'en suis simplement incapable. De toutes les tortures qu'on puisse infliger à quelqu'un, je crois que c'est bien la pire.

Hermione n'était pas une amie à l'époque, bien au contraire. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité de subir ça. Personne ne devrait vivre ça.

Je me suis retrouvé pétrifié à un mètre d'elle, incapable de l'aider. Comment doit-t-on réagir face à ce genre de situation ? On ne l'apprend ni à l'école, ni chez soi. Et improviser n'a jamais été mon fort.

Malgré tout, j'ai fini par trouver la force, après de longues minutes. D'une démarche incertaine, je me suis approchée d'elle, la sueur froide me coulant dans le dos. Je me suis accroupi avec lenteur pour ne pas l'effrayer. La peur de lui faire mal ou de la terroriser davantage bien présente dans la tête.

- Je…je vais t'aider à t'asseoir, d'accord ? ai-je bredouillé à voix basse.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle a tourné lentement son visage vers le mien, son regard noisette me transperçant de part en part. En glissant prudemment mes mains sous sa tête et ses épaules, je l'ai sentie fondre en larmes. Je me souviens encore de ce besoin impérial de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler et lui insuffler un sentiment de sécurité. Mais je n'ai pas osé, de peur qu'elle ne me rejette, de peur qu'elle trouve mon contact insupportable. Et puis, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, consoler quelqu'un. Cela ne lui aurait pas paru crédible et elle aurait certainement pris peur dans tous les cas.

Une fois assise, Hermione a essuyé les larmes de ses joues, même si d'autres apparaissaient déjà, noyant ses yeux sans interruption.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à m'aider maintenant ? m'a-t-elle demandé, le ton accusateur. Tu aurais pu le faire quand cela avait de l'importance. Tu étais là, tu aurais pu me sauver.

Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris le déroulement des évènements. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je devrais vivre avec le fait que j'étais en bas de la tour pendant qu'elle tentait de se défendre et qu'elle s'est faite agressée tout en m'ayant entendu arriver. J'ai été son dernier espoir de s'en sortir et je suis resté là, à écouter.

- Pardon, me suis-je entendu murmurer avec honte et remords. Je ne savais pas…

Qu'aurais-je pu rajouter ? Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer à quel point j'étais sincèrement désolé et chamboulé par les évènements. J'ai donc avalé le reste de ma phrase, avec l'horrible impression d'ingérer de la cendre.

Hermione n'a rien dit. Son regard désemparé s'est posé sur le bout de tissu blanc qui entourait sa cheville. L'une de ses mains l'a attrapé dans une grimace douloureuse et le sous-vêtement a alors disparu sous sa jupe d'écolière. Je l'ai aidé à se mettre debout et nous avons descendu l'escalier, marche après marche, le plus lentement possible. J'étais à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule droite, l'autre main sous son avant-bras gauche. Je l'ai laissée s'appuyer sur moi dans l'espoir de la soulager un peu.

Une fois arrivés en bas de la tour, nous avons levé la tête vers le sommet de l'édifice. Un frisson m'a fait trembler l'échine. L'endroit qui me paraissait auparavant calme et agréable avait pris un aspect lugubre et oppressant. Je pense qu'Hermione et moi avons partagé cette même pensée.

- Veux-tu te rendre à l'infirmerie ? lui ai-je demandé en dirigeant mon regard vers elle.

Retenant un sanglot, elle a secoué la tête avec rage.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Ramène-moi au dortoir et nous serons quittes.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis seulement contenté de respecter sa volonté. Qui étais-je pour lui donner des conseils ?

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai simplement pas réussi à dormir. Je me suis isolé dans la salle de bains pour réfléchir en paix. J'ai pensé à Hermione, à ce qu'elle devait faire en ce moment. J'ai aussi pensé à mes parents, à la vie que je mène, à son absence de sens, à la perversité de ma famille, au côté malsain de mon sang. A l'aube, une chose m'avait enfin paru claire : je ne voulais plus me soumettre à la volonté de ma famille. Cette vie ne me convenait pas et j'avais pris la décision de la changer radicalement, même si cela signifiait perdre mon héritage, mon nom et mon rang dans la société. J'étais assez déterminé pour gagner honorablement ma vie et me trouver un nom dont je n'aurais ni honte, ni peur, ni dégoût.

Les jours suivants, j'avais toujours gardé un œil sur Hermione. Nos regards se sont croisés à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit dans les couloirs bondés de monde, en classe ou pendant les repas. Nos lèvres avaient scellé le plus douloureux des souvenirs, mais j'avais l'impression que nous communiquions par nos prunelles. J'espérais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son désarroi, que je veillais sur elle.

Mais malgré cela, Hermione avait cédé à la pression au bout de quelques semaines. Le poids du silence l'avait faite plier. Je me souviens avoir vu sa silhouette décliner au loin, en direction de ses parents qui étaient venus la chercher à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait six ans que je ne l'ai pas revue. En grandissant, j'ai constaté que le temps semble s'accélérer et que, plus on s'acharne à le faire ralentir, moins cela fonctionne. J'ai voulu la revoir tant de fois au cours de ces années, mais le manque de temps et de courage s'y sont opposés.

Malgré les années passées, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce nuit-là et je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier elle. Celle que j'appelais désormais Hermione. Ma vie a tellement changé depuis cette nuit d'horreur. Je suis quelqu'un dont je peux être fier à présent et c'est dans la peau de cet homme que je veux me présenter à elle.

C'est un grand jour pour moi. En cette matinée de printemps, j'ai particulièrement soigné mon apparence. Je veux faire bonne impression. Cependant, j'ignore pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'attends de cette rencontre ? Je ne le sais pas. Pourtant, je sais que tout ma vie s'est dirigée vers ce moment.

Me voilà, au portail de sa maison, le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette. Le cœur battant, je me tiens droit et j'attends son arrivée. En voyant un homme ouvrir la porte, je devine bien vite qu'il s'agit de son père. Hermione est restée vivre chez ses parents. L'homme me dévisage un instant avant d'avancer vers moi et de m'ouvrir le portail.

- Bonjour monsieur, c'est à quel sujet ? me demande-t-il, sur ses gardes.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Felton et j'aurais souhaité rendre visite à Hermione. Nous étions camarade de classe à Poudlard.

- Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…

- Papa, ça va. Il peut entrer.

Hermione se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée d'un pull gris large et informe, d'un pantalon bleu foncé tout aussi flottant, et ses cheveux sont on ne peut plus ébouriffés. Tout d'un coup, je me sens complètement ridicule avec mon manteau noir hors de prix, mon pull blanc col roulé, mon pantalon noir sur mesure et mes chaussures en cuir de bonne marque. Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

L'homme s'excuse et me dit qu'il doit aller travailler. Il me laisse donc là, à devoir affronter les derniers mètres qui me séparent d'elle. Ses yeux me détaillent avec attention tandis que j'avance lentement. Arrivé devant elle, je me rends compte que ses traits sont marqués par la fatigue et le stress. Cependant, je garde contenance et lui dit bonjour en lui tendant une boîte de chocolats pralinés. Hermione prend la boîte, ses yeux trahissant sa surprise.

- Que fais-tu là ? finit-elle par me demander.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je me suis dit que passer te voir serait une bonne idée. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Hermione réfléchit, la main sur le bord de la porte, comme si elle hésitait à me faire entrer. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupire et s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Elle referme la porte et recule un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène réellement, Malefoy ? Nous ne sommes pas amis. C'est ce qui s'est passé qui t'obsède ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était quittes.

Son ton est dur, acide. Ses mots semblent en cacher d'autres. Hermione semble avoir accumulé beaucoup d'amertume et colère durant ces années de solitude. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe et que ses amis et sa famille l'ont soutenue suffisamment. Le problème, c'est que des fois, ce n'est jamais assez. Même Dieu n'a pas réponse à tout. Je dirais même, de mon point de vue, qu'il n'a réponse à rien dans ce bas monde. A moins que donner la mort est sa solution pour apaiser les souffrances. Offrir le Paradis, ce genre d'inepties. J'avoue avoir trop de colère en moi pour considérer qu'une entité existe et nous regarde d'en haut, sans rien faire, et que nous devons nous prosterner devant sa sagesse, sa force et son jugement. Non. Pas quand la cruauté existe. Pas quand l'injustice régit le monde.

Je préfère me dire que personne n'y peut rien, que le hasard existe et que l'homme est surtout mauvais avant d'être bon. Je veux vivre cette vie, pleinement, sans craindre le jugement d'un dieu. Seul mon jugement compte. Et celui d'Hermione. Je veux qu'elle soit fier de moi. Je sais, cela paraît stupide, mais je n'y peux rien. Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi et simplement agir en fonction de cette force qui m'attire vers elle.

- Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas exactement, je lui réponds. Je sais juste que je dois être là et que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je te serais reconnaissant si nous pouvions simplement discuter.

Hermione se frotte les yeux puis se résigne à me laisser entrer dans le salon. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil tandis qu'elle s'installe dans un autre, en face de moi. La pièce est jolie, claire et propre. La télévision trône à côté de nous et une table basse en verre nous sépare. Hermione pose la boîte de chocolats dorée sur la table et retire le ruban rouge qui l'entoure. Elle ouvre la boîte et en choisit un en forme de feuille.

Ses yeux se ferment une fraction de secondes et je crois voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. J'ai fait le bon choix avec ces chocolats pralinés. J'en prends un aussi, histoire de partager. Hermione semble s'être un peu apaisée avec la douceur du cacao. Elle me dit d'attendre là, le temps de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour observer les photos de famille encadrées qui sont disposées un peu partout dans le salon. Je découvre le visage de chérubin de Hermione lorsqu'elle était enfant, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire innocent. Ses parents ont un physique banal, tout comme celui de Hermione pour être honnête. Mais ils ont l'air d'être des gens simples et chaleureux sur les photos. Tout l'opposé de mes géniteurs.

Alors que des bruits de porcelaine tintent doucement dans la cuisine, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la photo d'un bébé dans son berceau. Cela aurait pu être Hermione, si ce n'est que les photos semblent être rangées chronologiquement. J'ai l'impression qu'une grosse pierre s'écrase dans le fond de mon estomac lorsque je découvre une autre photo avec Hermione, en robe de chambre, tenant le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

- Oui, c'est ma fille, Elie.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Hermione derrière moi. Je me retourne, la mine probablement déconfite, tandis qu'elle me dévisage longuement. Le regard qu'elle me lance est indéchiffrable. Redoute-t-elle aussi mon jugement ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense. Etait-ce une erreur de la garder vu les circonstances de sa conception ? Je ne suis pas en mesure de juger son choix. Je crois que je veux juste comprendre. Peut-être est-ce réellement la raison de ma visite. J'espère qu'ensemble, on pourra mettre du sens sur tout ça, sur le passé, le présent, pour construire l'avenir, sans l'ombre de ce cauchemar. Peut-être.

- Elle est jolie, dis-je spontanément.

A ma grande surprise, Hermione sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée ici. Ma réponse semble la satisfaire et la mettre un peu plus en confiance.

- Merci. Aujourd'hui, elle a cinq ans et six mois.

Tandis que nous prenons le thé, Hermione m'explique son parcours, depuis son départ de Poudlard. J'apprends qu'elle a quitté l'école lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait pris la décision de garder l'enfant. Elle n'a eu le courage d'expliquer la vérité à ses parents ou à qui que ce soit. Je comprends alors que je suis vraiment le seul à connaître les raisons de sa grossesse. Ses parents ont été très déçus mais ils l'ont soutenue, comme toujours. De bons parents. Elle est donc restée vivre chez eux et désormais, elle projette de reprendre sa scolarité par correspondance. Elle ne veut plus retourner à Poudlard, surtout à son âge. Ce serait vraiment trop étrange.

De mon côté, j'ai également beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Mon changement d'attitude à l'école, passant d'immature à sérieux et responsable, ce qui m'a valu d'être déchu de mon titre de Prince des Serpentard. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, ce qui n'était pas facile. Mais j'ai tenu bon et j'ai eu mes diplômes haut la main. A ma majorité, je suis rentré au manoir de mes géniteurs et j'ai eu la plus violente discussion avec eux. Cela s'est soldé par des coups de la part de mon père qui ne supportait pas mes propos et sa main autour de mon cou, sa chevalière enfoncé dans ma peau jusqu'au sang. Mon père a simplement essayé de m'étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Cependant, j'étais maintenant un homme et ma force équivalait la sienne. J'ai réussi à me dégager de sa prise et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner cette peine et que j'abandonnais le nom des Malefoy et mon héritage par la même occasion. Je leur ai dit qu'il fallait que cette lignée malsaine s'arrête et je suis parti sans me retourner.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai travaillé dans un bar-café pour clients moldus et sorciers. J'ai tout de suite aimé le concept et l'endroit ancien fait tout en bois. D'énormes vitres laissent entrer la lumière et l'on peut voir la rue grouiller de passants de l'autre côté. C'est le genre d'endroit pour les familles composées de moldus et de sorciers. Le bar-café a la particularité de se trouver en-dehors du chemin de Traverse. Il se trouve dans un quartier populaire de Londres, en territoire moldu. Nous avons fait la publicité et dans le monde moldu et dans le monde magique. La seule condition pour y entrer, c'est de ne jamais utiliser la magie. Cependant, l'endroit est réputé pour l'ouverture d'esprit, les discussions ésotériques, les vêtements étranges, et bien sûr pour la qualité de ses cafés et de ses viennoiseries. Sous mon nouveau nom, Drago Felton, j'ai travaillé là en tant que serveur pour me payer mes études de management.

J'ai eu mon diplôme avec brio, ce qui m'a permis d'ouvrir mon propre bar-café sur le même principe que celui où j'ai travaillé. Je l'ai appelé le « Sweet Home », à l'image de ce que représentait le lieu pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté le bâtiment entier de deux étages lorsque j'en ai eu les moyens et j'habite désormais au second, dans un appartement où il y a suffisamment de place pour vivre à plusieurs. C'est ici que je me suis enfin senti chez moi, pour la première fois de ma vie. En m'installant à Brighton, au sud de Londres, je me suis écarté de la frénésie des grandes villes et je peux profiter de la mer qui est à dix minutes à pieds du « Sweet Home ». J'ai engagé quatre serveurs, ce qui me laisse la gestion du lieu. J'aime ce que je fais. Ce qui me plaît moins, c'est de repenser parfois à mon père lorsque je suis à mon bureau en train de faire les comptes. Trouver des similitudes entre nous n'est pas toujours facile à supporter.

Voilà donc ce que je raconte à Hermione. Lorsque je m'arrête de parler, elle me regarde toujours avec attention et je dirais même admiration. Elle semble contente pour moi et cela diffuse une chaleur agréable au niveau de mon ventre. Le seul sujet que nous n'ayons abordé ni l'un ni l'autre se trouve être les relations amoureuses. C'est un terrain glissant sur lequel nous ne sommes pas du tout prêt à aller pour notre première discussion. C'est bien trop dangereux car cela nous obligerait à reconnaître l'impact considérable qu'à eu cette horrible nuit sur notre vie affective. Si je fais le compte, à ce jour, je n'ai eu que trois compagnes et cela s'est toujours soldé par un échec cuisant. Je suis tout simplement incapable de conclure avec une femme, la peur de lui faire mal bien trop présente en moi. Et comme j'avais juré à Hermione de faire comme il ne s'était rien passé, j'ai gardé le secret pour moi, ne donnant aucune explication à ces pauvres femmes qui pensaient que le problème venait d'elles ou que je n'assumais pas mon penchant pour les hommes. Au final, je n'ose plus sortir avec qui que ce soit et me contente des plaisirs solitaires. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je sais bien que je suis responsable de ce qui m'arrive.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, constate Hermione en souriant un peu. Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu as changé. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment.

Je lui retourne un sourire et plonge mes lèvres dans le thé pour tenter de cacher la rougeur qui monte à mes joues.

- Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?

Je manque de renverser ma tasse en entendant cette petite voix endormie derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre Elie, enfin en partie car la fillette se cache timidement derrière la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine. Je distingue une couette blonde sur le côté de sa tête, un œil rond couleur noisette, une joue rose et charnue et une moitié de corps plutôt famélique.

- Viens ma chérie, dit Hermione en lui tendant une main.

J'ignore qui est le plus intimidé. Elie ou moi ? Les enfants, je n'y connais quasiment rien. Ayant été fils unique, cela n'a pas aidé. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec eux, ne sachant jamais comment leur parler. Pourtant, la fillette ressemble à une brindille que la brise pourrait emporter.

Elle fait un grand détour en passant à côté de moi, la tête basse, les doigts entremêlés devant sa robe bleue pâle. Elle semble porter une faute indicible sur ses épaules et je m'en veux pour cela. Je ne pense pas que Hermione lui ait expliqué la raison de son existence et manifestement, elle ressent de l'affection pour sa fille. Cependant, les enfants sentent les non-dits mieux que quiconque et je suis quasi certain qu'Elie ressent la souffrance de sa maman et qu'elle pense en être responsable.

Hermione dépose un baiser sur sa joue et aide la fillette à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je me dandine sur mon siège, mal à l'aise face au regard inquiet de la petite. Hermione me fixe également avec insistance comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi. A tout hasard, je bredouille un bonjour à Elie qui me répond avec tout autant de maladresse. Hermione glousse gentiment face à notre échange et embrasse sa fille à nouveau pour la rassurer.

- Elie, voici Drago Felton. C'est un garçon que j'ai connu à l'école et qui a eu la gentillesse de venir me voir.

A ses mots, j'ai à nouveau le ventre plus chaud.

- Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs ? me demande Elie avec candeur.

- On dirait des cheveux blancs, chérie, mais ce sont en fait des cheveux blonds, un peu comme les tiens.

- Je suis né comme ça, c'est tout, je me surprends à lui répondre.

- Bon, jeune fille, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner, explique Hermione tandis qu'Elie pose pieds à terre. Tu veux bien aider maman à préparer le repas ?

Un grand sourire métamorphose le visage d'Elie et je constate que le regard de Hermione s'est encore adouci. Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau et lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi, je frissonne violemment.

- Je vais vous laisser alors, dis-je en me levant, même si c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment.

- Tu peux rester ! s'exclame Elie. Maman est contente que tu sois là et maman n'a personne d'autre qui vient la voir.

- Elie !

Les joues de Hermione s'empourprent légèrement, mais elle réussit à garder contenance.

- Pardon maman, murmura la fillette en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Drago, je serai ravie que tu restes manger avec nous.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, alors ce sera avec plaisir.

- Mais il va falloir nous aider, expliqua Hermione en me souriant.

Je suis doué de mes mains et la cuisine, pour moi, c'est aussi facile que de préparer une potion magique. Ainsi, je réussis à sublimer le goût de leurs pâtes au saumon en préparant une sauce à l'oseille et à la crème fraîche. Nous en reprenons tous une seconde fois et nos assiettes sont vides en un temps record.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, nous sommes rentrés !

Les parents de Hermione stoppent net à l'entrée de la cuisine en me voyant attablé avec leur fille et leur petite-fille. Je me lève aussitôt et me présente à la mère de Hermione. Le père me scrute avec davantage de méfiance que lors de notre première rencontre. Sa femme ne semble pas plus enthousiaste et je déglutis, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- J'ai invité Drago à rester pour dîner et il nous a aidées à faire un repas délicieux, explique Hermione, comme pour me défendre.

Cela semble apaiser l'atmosphère et les parents de Hermione se joignent à la table après avoir sorti des couverts pour eux-mêmes. Les compliments ne tardent pas à pleuvoir sur moi et Elie, toute souriante, n'arrête pas de remuer sur sa chaise.

Au final, la soirée se termine dans une ambiance conviviale. Elie a été couchée depuis longtemps et nous sommes restés entre adultes pour discuter, un verre d'alcool à la main. La pendule du salon sonne les dix heures du soir lorsque je me décide à rentrer. Je remercie les parents de Hermione pour leur accueil chaleureux, puis celle-ci m'accompagne à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as bien fait de passer, m'avoue-t-elle en souriant. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée. Merci, Drago.

- Pas de problème. Et si un jour tu as envie de prendre un café ou un chocolat, n'hésite pas à venir au « Sweet Home ». Ce sera offert par la maison.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai ni le permis de conduire, ni le permis de transplanage et Brighton, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté, m'explique Hermione, l'air désolée.

- Oh, je comprends.

- Mais tu peux revenir me rendre visite si cela te dit, ajoute-t-elle timidement à voix basse.

- Bien sûr. Ce sera avec plaisir. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Drago. A bientôt.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

En me réveillant ce matin, je me rends compte que quelque chose a changé en moi. Même embrumé par le sommeil, je peux me sentir différent. J'ai l'impression de flotter d'enthousiasme comme si j'avais la force de déplacer des montagnes d'un simple coup de pied. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un d'endurant et de discret, mais ce matin, je ressens un besoin irrépressible de me confier à une oreille attentive.

Je pense immédiatement à Susanna, qui est l'une de mes serveuses en passe de devenir mon associée. Malgré ma supériorité hiérarchique, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous lier d'amitié. J'ai un profond respect pour cette femme moldue de trente-six ans dont la vie n'a été qu'une succession de désastres et qui n'a pourtant jamais baissé les bras. Nous nous comprenons bien car nous avons tous deux grandi dans un foyer sans amour. Le rejet, la haine, la violence, l'abandon, la culpabilité, nous savons les dégâts que cela peut engendrer dans une vie.

Susanna a été abusée par son beau-père pendant des années, avant d'avoir l'âge de comprendre que ce n'était pas une situation normale et de porter plainte. Sa mère, qui ne lui témoignait déjà que peu d'intérêt, a fini par la haïr, lui reprochant qu'elle avait gâché son second mariage et que tout était de sa faute. Au bout de quelques mois de harcèlement moral, Susanna s'est enfuie de chez elle et a trouvé refuge dans un foyer pour jeunes en difficulté, dans le centre de Brighton.

Puis, deux ans plus tard, le foyer a fermé ses portes et Susanna s'est retrouvée à la rue, sans la moindre ressource. Mendier lui a permis de survivre durant les quatre mois qui ont suivi, les quatre mois les plus terribles de sa vie en terme de solitude. Malgré tout cela, elle n'a pas perdu espoir et a enfin décroché un emploi dans un petit restaurant. Serveuse. La main sur le cœur, son patron âgé d'une soixantaine d'années lui a également permis de loger chez lui, le temps de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour louer un studio.

Un jour, Susanna est venue au « Sweet Home » pour demander du travail. Nous avons discuté longuement avant que je le l'accepte dans l'équipe. Plus qu'une serveuse efficace, c'est une véritable amie. Ma seule amie de longue date. Si j'ai envie de lui parler de Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle connaît déjà toute l'histoire. Oui, j'ai osé trahir ma parole. J'ai parlé de cette nuit. Néanmoins, je ne le regrette pas. Je sais qu'elle gardera le secret. Par ailleurs, j'avais besoin de conseils. Ma situation actuelle ne me convenait pas et je voulais cesser cette rumination malsaine du passé. Susanna m'a expliqué que la confrontation était mon remède. Aujourd'hui, je suis convaincu qu'elle avait raison. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage de revoir Hermione et maintenant, je sais que je peux avancer.

J'ouvre le « Sweet Home » à sept heure du matin, mais nous préparons la salle dès six heure et quart. Je me presse comme un diable pour tout installer en un temps record, bien décidé à me donner assez de temps pour discuter avec Susanna. Quand Alice, Bobby, Susanna et Michael apparaissent à l'entrée, je suis en train de placer la dernière chaise sous la table. Tout est déjà prêt ce qui constitue un record de vitesse.

- Waouh, patron ! s'exclame Bobby. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ?

- Je me suis levée du bon pied, c'est tout, dis-je en souriant, l'air énigmatique.

D'un simple regard, Susanna comprend que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Nous nous éclipsons un moment dans la réserve, pendant que les autres partagent un café pour se motiver avant le rush.

- Alors ? J'en déduis à ton sourire que cela s'est bien passé avec Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Cette journée a été fantastique. Je me sens revivre, grâce à toi, dis-je avec gratitude.

- Tu veux dire plutôt grâce à elle, me contredit Susanna en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous n'avons fait que discuter et je ne cherche pas autre chose.

- C'est ce que tu dis…Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'embrouille l'esprit.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a conseillé d'aller la voir, je lui rappelle d'une voix assez sèche, passablement agacé par ses mises en garde.

- Je sais. Je pense toujours que tu avais besoin de ça pour te libérer de tes démons. Je sais de quoi je parle. Mais, tu devrais en rester là.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce que l'on se fréquente ?

- Rien de bon n'en sortira, m'explique-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

- Tu crois tout savoir à cause de ton passé ? lui dis-je, de plus en plus énervé.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, tu peux aller te faire voir…

J'ai dépassé les bornes, mais je ne la retiens pas pour m'excuser. Je suis certain d'être sur la bonne voie. Mon destin est lié à celui de Hermione…

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Ainsi, cela fait plus de trois mois que je rends visite à Hermione tous les mercredis et vendredis soirs. Cela devient une drogue pour moi, une nécessité. Je me sens comme chez moi là-bas. En fait, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la solitude lorsque je suis dans mon appartement et je pense que Hermione ressent la même chose de son côté.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche et j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Hermione me manque, je crois. L'idée de la surprendre me vient alors. Je m'habille en vitesse, le cœur battant, l'estomac vrillé par l'exaltation, et je transplane dans le jardin de sa maison, à l'abri des regards. Je toque à sa porte et par chance, c'est elle qui m'accueille à l'intérieur.

- Quelle surprise, me dit-elle toute souriante, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

- Cela te dirait de sortir te promener dans le parc ? je lui demande, sans préambule.

- Euh, je ne sors pas de chez moi…

Sa réponse me décontenance, son expression apeurée m'inquiète.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Tu es quand même bien obligée de sortir quelquefois.

- Je panique dès que je mets le pied dehors, m'avoue-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh…

Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre. Il ne faut pas être un géni pour deviner l'origine de son état actuel. Encore cette horrible souvenir qui me revient en pleine face. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Je veux réparer nos plaies. Il faut en passer par là pour avancer. Toujours avancer.

Je lui prends donc la main et entremêle mes doigts avec les siens pour la première fois. Elle semble totalement désarmée par mon geste. Je lui souris et lui murmure que ça va aller, qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Hermione ne me contredit pas et se laisse guider au-dehors.

Sa main se crispe brusquement alors que je ferme la porte derrière nous. Sa respiration se bloque, ses épaules se crispent.

- Je suis là, tout près de toi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et Hermione m'enlace à m'en broyer les côtes. Nous restons comme ça pendant de longues minutes, le temps que sa respiration se calme. Elle semble presque endormie contre moi. J'aime cette idée.

- Est-que tu te sens mieux ?

Elle acquiesce lentement, son corps s'éloignant du mien. Nos regards s'entremêlent pour ne plus se lâcher. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Nous fermons les yeux, la tête emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

J'aime Hermione.

C'est mon destin.

Ici, auprès d'elle, je me sens à ma place.

Ce jour-là, nous sommes simplement restés dans le jardin, à l'ombre d'un petit noisetier.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Puis, d'autres jours ont suivi. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes éloignés de la maison, jusqu'au jour où j'ai transplané avec elle au « Sweet Home ». Je voulais qu'elle découvre mon univers, mon appartement, ce dont j'étais fier. Bien sûr, Elie est souvent venue avec nous, comme si nous formions à présent une famille.

J'étais tellement heureux.

Six mois se sont écoulés ainsi, rythmés par mes venus de plus en plus fréquentes chez Hermione, nos promenades dans les parcs ou au bord de la mer et par nos passages au « Sweet Home ».

Hermione s'était métamorphosée en une jeune femme qui s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Elle faisait attention à son apparence, riait beaucoup plus et avait repris ses études par correspondance.

Nous étions heureux.

Malgré l'absence de relations sexuelles.

Embrasser, caresser, cela suffisait à notre bonheur.

Et puis un jour, tout a commencé à se dégrader.

Lentement.

Sournoisement, les choses ont changé.

Hermione est devenue distante sans raison apparente. J'ai bien tenté de comprendre, de la faire parler, en vain. Notre relation s'est dégradée jusqu'au jour où j'ai éclaté de colère. J'avais le droit de savoir.

Ron.

Par le bouche à oreille, il avait fini par apprendre que j'étais en couple avec Hermione. Il l'a recontacté par lettres, ce que je n'ai jamais su. Cela s'est passé sous mon nez pendant plus de deux mois. Il l'a harcelée, lui a dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, que quelque soit la raison qui l'avait poussée à quitter Poudlard et couper les ponts avec tout le monde, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Hermione vient de me quitter ce matin.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle m'avait vraiment aimé, mais que ses sentiments pour Ron s'étaient réveillés et qu'elle lui avait toujours été destinée.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, comme éviscéré. Hermione a tout pris avec elle. Mon cœur, mon cerveau, mon estomac, tout.

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'ai cru savoir. J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai cru à un destin.

Pourtant, tout est hasard et j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là n'était pas destiné à me rapprocher de Hermione des années plus tard.

Je n'étais qu'à la croisée des chemins.

Susanna avait raison. Je me suis égaré. Je me suis laissé embrouiller.

J'ai cru avancer dans la lumière.

Mais il n'y a que les ténèbres autour de moi et j'ai tâtonné en espérant de ne pas tomber dans un gouffre.

Aujourd'hui, je dois l'admettre : je n'étais pas en train d'avancer mais de chuter.

Qu'importe, je ne veux plus penser ma vie.

Je laisse mon sort entre les mains du hasard.

J'espère juste qu'il aura pitié de moi…


End file.
